Shadow's Roses
by gerbil96
Summary: This is a sequel to a sequel. Amy's now trying to just forget about Sonic when she goes to the park and sees Shadow there unexpectedly. They talk, and stay @ the park until dark. Please review! I don't own anything except Rose the Chao that I created :


**This is a sequel to a sequal...Thanks to Alastar the Hawk's awesome idea, this is still from Amy's point of view. Since she's so mad about Sonic and Rouge, she goes to the park and finds Shadow, and has a little conversation with him. Thanks again for the idea, Alastar the hawk! **

Like I said before, I was very mad after I got home from my apology to Sonic. It's just not fair, you know?

So, the next day after that, I didn't get out of bed until 1:00 PM. Yeah, that's right, I was up all night crying. So what?

Sorry. Anyways, when I did get up, I did what any girl would do after their crush wouldn't get back with them.

I got out the ice cream, the tissues, and the Lifetime TV.

After a good long cry with the help of some double fudge ice cream and a nice Lifetime Movie, it was 4:00, and I was a little better.

And when I recovered from Sonic Syndrome, I was wondering what to do.

My eyes moved to my red laptop sitting on the couch.

I decided to not even go over there and open it. After all, opening my laptop would tempt me to check Sonic's facebook, and then I would be on there all day, waiting for them to break up, which probably would never happen.

I realized something that day. Why waste time dwelling on something that probably won't ever happen? I mean, come on. For real, Sonic and Rouge would be together at least for another week. And me, home, on my computer for a WHOLE entire week? I don't think so.

Then I pushed my red curtains out of the way so I could look outside.

To my surprise, it was actually a really nice day outside. The weatherman predicted rain for today, and so far, not a sign of rain was out there.

The sky was a bright blue robbin's egg color, and almost no clouds.

The birds were chirping, the sun was shining, and everything looked perfect outside.

Gee, it's pretty rude of the universe to just make everything all perfect when I'm in a bad mood. Whatever.

I decided to just give in already and go outside.

It was nice out, and I needed to get out of my messy apartment so I could clear my head and get some fresh air.

So, I dressed in a short jean shorts, a neon-blue tank top and a matching blue headband. I paired that up with a pair of white sandals.

Once I got outside, I'd knew I dressed perfectly right. The weather was warm, and nice.

I decided to go to the Station Square park.

I smiled as I walked.

_Who cares about Sonic?_ I asked myself.

I couldn't believe I actually had thought that. But in a way, it did make me feel proud of myself for forgetting him for at least one second.

Once I got to the park, I circled past the pond and around to find a nice bench to sit on.

But when I was looking around, I saw someone who I did not expect to see here.

It was Shadow.

Yeah, that's right, Shadow the hedgehog. And you're probably wondering the same thing I was: What was Shadow doing at the park?

Shadow didn't really seem the go-outside type to me. He usually seemed pretty serious most of the time.

He wasn't doing much at the park...he was just leaning up against a tree, looking like he was waiting for someone.

Once I saw him, I walked up to him. When I got close enough, I could see he had a boquet of red roses in his one hand.

"Hey Shadow," I greeted, giving a tiny wave.

(I wasn't flirting, before you think that. No way. I was just...well...curious, that's all.)

Shadow looked kind of surprised to see me too.

His crimson eyes were half closed as usual.

"Oh. Hey," He said, looking at me from the corner of his eyes.

I sat down on the picnic table, right next to the tree he was leaning on.

"What'cha doing here?" I asked.

Shadow closed his eyes.

"Umm...I'm just...waiting for...somebody."

He said nervously.

My curiosity was increased.

"Who?"

Shadow seemed like he didn't want to answer.

Finally, he did, though.

"I...I just asked Rouge if she could meet me at the park tonight...that's all." He admitted.

My ears drooped. Aww! I felt so bad for Shadow. He must have not known that Rouge was dating Sonic now.

I curled my lip up to one side.

"Are those flowers for her?" I asked nervously.

I could tell he was embarrased. Shadow's cheeks turned pink, and he hid the flowers behind his back, looking around nervously.

"Umm...maybe..." He said quietly.

I stood up off the picnic table.

"I, uh, hate to tell you this, Shadow...but Rouge is actually dating Sonic right now."

Shadow's eyes looked like they were about to pop out of his head.

"What?" He asked with disbelief.

I looked at him with the most sympathetic look I could give, and I nodded sadly.

"Yup," I said, shaking my head.

"And hey, it hasn't exactly been a carnival for me either," I add.

Shadow curves his eyebrows.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"Well...I used to be in love with Sonic, but he dumped me for Rouge."

"Oh."

Shadow really looked upset now that I told him Rouge was taken. I felt kinda bad for him.

Shadow had emotional problems as it was, with Maria on the Ark and his past memory and everything. The last thing he needed was to be stood up by Rouge.

"So...why are you here?" Shadow finally asked me.

I shrugged.

"Eh, I don't know...nice day?" I reply. Shadow nods. We don't really talk much.

I look off in the distance of the park and see a group of chao playing together.

"Well, I guess I'm going home now,"' Shadow says, with a murderous look on his face. He slams the roses on the picnic table I'm sitting at and starts to walk away.

"Hey," I say, standing up again and walking forward.

Shadow whips around and faces me. He looks furious.

"Don't sweat it about Rouge. Believe me, I feel the same way with Sonic."

Something I said must have triggered Shadow to stay. After I said that, he sighed and plopped down at the picnic table with me.

"Why would Sonic and Rouge even like each other?" He grumbles.

I shrug again.

"I don't know. But there's nothing you can do. I already tried to break them up. Those two hit it off somehow. Inseperable." I admit truthfully.

This only seems to make Shadow more upset. He leans his head on his elbow.

I give Shadow another sympathetic look.

"Man, I'm sorry. Nice roses, though."

All I'm doing is trying to make conversation. I mean, what else can I do? I just came here to clear my head. But Shadow came—he even brought ROSES—for Rouge, who obviously was not planning on seeing him tonight. Rouge was probably on another date with Sonic, as always.

And when you think about it, there is just NOTHING sadder than that.

I guess you could say I tried to cheer him up a little. I hate seeing people sad, after all, and even though Shadow is particularly serious most of the time anyway, I was feeling generous.

Shadow glanced at the forgotten roses.

"If you like em, take em." He mumbled.

I eyed the roses again.

"I don't care anymore."

I was thinking, trying to figure out some way to make Shadow feel better.

It's gotta be hard when you invite somebody to come meet you and they never come.

...Actually that's happened to me more than once with Sonic. Who am I kidding? Wow, I actually had something in common with Shadow.

"Hey, I know how it feels. Sonic's never answered my texts before. He's always with Rouge now, but he barely even cared about me before when we were going out." I say.

What was I doing? Sonic did care about me, but hey, I WAS trying to forget about him after all. My brain needed a break from that blue hedgehog.

"Huh. That's not cool." Shadow says. I can't help but laugh.

"Yeah, not really. But hey, I've learned to move on from him."

Okay, _wrong!_ I was in the PROCESS of moving on from him...why was I telling Shadow all this stuff?

I looked out at the sky. It was blue mixed with orange...the sun was almost starting to set.

But it was lighter out longer since it was summer.

The pond looks so pretty with the sun's glimmer running across it.

I stand up.

"I'm gonna go skip some rocks across the pond. Wanna come?"

Shadow rolls his eyes.

"Pfth." He scoffed.

I raise my eyebrows.

"Okay, suite yourself." I say, as I get up and walk towards the pond.

It's early evening now, and there isn't half as many people walking around as there were when I got to the park. I kneel down and look on the ground for some nice throwing rocks.

I pick up a shiny smooth rock off the ground and aim for the water. I throw it underhand, and the small rock skips, making tiny splashes along the surface of the pond, and finally sinking.

I stand up, triumphant with my succesful move.

"Nice throw," I hear Shadow call over from the picnic table at me.

I turn around.

"Thanks," I say with a smile.

Shadow returns my grin with a tiny, tiny smile.

That's some good progress for Shadow.

I turn back around and face the pond.

Suddenly, I feel something on my foot. I look down, and I see a tiny little pink chao on the ground by my feet!

The chao's totally adorable! It's crawling on the tip of my flip flop.

I bend down and scoop the little chao up in my arms.

"Aaaw!" I say, snuggling the chao in my arms.

I turn around to show Shadow.

The little ball on the chao's head turns into a heart shape.

"It's so cute! Look, Shadow!" I say, walking up to Shadow and holding out the chao. Shadow backs up a tiny bit, but pets the chao on the head.

Once he does, the chao scrambles out of my arms and jumps into Shadow's arms.

Shadow chuckles as the pink chao snuggles up to his chest.

"Aww! He likes you," I say, giggling.

Shadow holds the chao in his arms.

I watch as the sun sets.

The sky looks so pretty. I go back to the picnic table and get my purse to leave. (Yes, I also take Shadow's boquet.)

"Hey...wait," Shadow says to me. I turn around.

Shadow smiles.

"You want this thing or what?" He asks, holding out the chao.

I shake my head.

"No, she likes you better than me. Keep it, trust me."

Shadow raises his eyebrows and pets the chao again. The pink chao flies up into the air with it's white wings and lands on top of Shadow's head.

This makes me laugh histarically, which then makes SHADOW laugh histarically.

We both laugh totally out of control with the adorable little baby chao.

I don't know abotu you, but I've never heard Shadow's laugh before. (It's not an evil laugh by the way.)

His laugh is actually kind of cute. I don't know.

Anyways, a teenage-looking fox came and told us the park was about to close. We nod and get out of there before they kick us out.

I notice Shadow takes the pink Chao.

"You actually want to keep it?" I ask, smiling.

Shadow smiles, petting the Chao, nodding at me.

Shadow walks to his apartment too.

He lives in a different building than I do, though.

Different complexes.

Before I walk back to my own apartment building, he reaches out and stops me.  
>"Hey...wait a minute," He says.<p>

I turn around.

"Just one thing...can you help me name her?" He asks, referring to his new chao.

I squint my eyes, peering at the chao, thinking of what to name it. The pink chao crawls up my leg and picks a rose out of Shadow's boquet that's in my arms.

"Name it Rose," I say.

Shadow raises his eyebrows again, smiling, petting his new chao.

"Perfect," He says.

I smile.

"You're welcome. Bye!" I say, realizing how late it is. The sky is almost completely dark now. I take my purse and the boquet of roses that was for Rouge, and run back to my apartment complex.

When I get home, I take a vase out of my cabinet and put the roses in it with some water to keep them from dying. Then I take the vase of roses to my window to give them some fresh air the next morning.

I went to bed that night with a happy face on. I think I was almost succesful in forgetting about Sonic and moving on.

Somewhere in my heart, there was still a spot for Sonic, since I've liked him for so long, I guess. But ever since I walked over to Shadow that day, I forgot about Sonic.

My heart was happy, and not worn out from being rejected by Sonic.

That night, instead of Sonic on my mind, cute little adorable chao were this time! :)

The End


End file.
